Malec Alphabet
by Lauretania
Summary: A load of drabbles while I deal with my writers block! help meeee


The day Alec Lightwood's life fell apart was the day of the crash. His younger brother Max, was a straight A student, loved judo and manga, and was possibly the cutest kid in the world, his glasses always sitting lopsided on his face, and his hair sticking up against the force of gravity whenever he went out to visit his friends because he couldn't help but fall asleep in the car on the way to whatever which way he was going.

Alec had been driving down the highway, his face set on the road, and Max in the front seat. Max had only earned the privilege of sitting in the front of the car at the start of that year, and he loved it, he said it made him way more comfortable than before and made him feel like he was Alec's equal. He adored Alec, and in turn, Alec loved Max as every brother should. Wholeheartedly.

Alec remembered it clearly, one minute the road was clear, the next, the car in the lane beside him swerved and collided with the side of the car, scraping the metal with a loud screech that ripped off the majority of Max's door. Alec flung himself across Max's front and pushed Max down beside him. There was another mighty crash, and then everything went black.

* * *

Alec awoke to the smell of gasoline and the feeling of wet gravel across his cheek. He could hear a faint buzzing close to his ear, and the warmth of another human being beside him. Without warning, the incident flooded back, and Alec pushed his head up in alarm, checking first for Max beside him. There was a lot of blood on the highway, and Max was very clearly still unconscious, but breathing, and alive. It was only at that moment that he realised how much everything hurt. The smell of petrol still overwhelmed his senses, forcing him to try to cover his nose in an attempt to staunch the smell. The plea for movement fell on his body's deaf ears and he yelped out in pain at the clicking of his bones.

Very clearly he was badly injured, most likely he had taken the brunt of the hit, he realised, wincing as he looked around for the source of the buzzing, which he hoped was his phone.

As bad as the situation might be, if he had no way of contacting anyone else, then they would be as good as dead anyway. He spotted his phone within grabbing distance, and gasped with relief at the constant caller ID of 'Magnus the Magnificent' called him every minute or so. When Magus phoned again, Alec swiped quickly across and stuffed the phone under his ear.

"Alec?! Where the hell are you?"

"Magnus." Alec gasped in relief, shuddering with the effort on his aching ribs and lungs.

"Alec? What's wrong? You sound like you've been hauled through a food processor. Don't think you can cry on me and you can get away with anything- I've been worried sick about you!"

"I was driving home, there was an accident." Alec explained.

"An accident doesn't explain how it's 9 o'clock at night and you're still not home Alec Lightwood!" Magnus protested.

"I was... IN... the accident!" Alec huffed in exasperation.

"Are you bullshitting me?" Magnus breathed. After a small amount of silence, Magnus took Alec's word as gospel, and began to resort into panic mode.

He began blabbering about his infinite love for Alec and how he better be alright and blah blah blah... It was so boring that Alec felt himself falling back into blackness.

* * *

When he woke up again, it was to the life figure of a very gay looking man covered in glitter slapping him in the face.

It took him a moment to take everything in and realise that the man looking over him was his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, and that the tears rolling down his cheeks were very real, and so was he.

"Magnus-" He asked, but was cut short with another slap from Magnus his royal slappishness.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" Magnus screamed, and rested his head on Alec's chest in relief for a second, before moving off of the stretcher to allow the hospital staff to deal with Alec.

"Ok Alec so you're doing ok, your brother still hasn't come round yet, but he's stable and safe, I just need you to relax, and if you could, control your boyfriend?"

"Yes sir." Alec said, laughing and wincing at the same time as his ribs ached.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
